character_tiersfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Raikage
Summary A '''was the '''Third Raikage (三代目雷影, Sandaime Raikage) of Kumogakure, renowned for being the greatest Raikage the village has ever had. Powers and Stats Tier: City Class | At least Mountain Class, possibly''' Large Mountain Class''' Name: A, "Sandaime Raikage" (3rd Raikage) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Around 60s) Classification: Human, Ninja, Third Raikage, Edo Tensei Zombie Powers and Abilities: |-|Alive= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Adhesivity, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (with lightning armor) |-|Edo Tensei= All previous abilities when alive, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality, Inorganic Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: City Class | At least Mountain Class, possibly Large Mountain Class (Stronger than the Eight Tailed Beast and cut off all the tails of the beast at once) Speed: Subsonic (Should be faster than his son) | At least Subsonic (Dodged attacks from KCM Naruto) Lifting Strength: At least 1 000,000,000,000 kg (One of the physically strongest shinobi) Striking Strength: City Class | At least''' Mountain Class', possibly '''Large Mountain Class'(Can casually and severely hurt the Eight Tailed) Durability: Town Class (His power is much greater than his durability) | Mountain Class (Survived a Tailed Beast Bomb from the Eight Tailed Beast) Stamina: Extremely high (Fended off ten thousand shinobi for three consecutive days and nights before finally collapsing, and battled Gyuki, a Bijuu with vast chakra reserves, to the point that they both collapsed from exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above Average. Adept and battle-hardened combatant, should possess some level of leadership qualities given his former status as a ninja village leader. Weaknesses: Has a massive weakness to wind manipulation, his offensive capabilities surpass his defensive ones (This can be exploited to turn his attacks back on him). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Raiton' (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyzes the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Raiton no Yoroi' (Lightning Release Armor): The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra that, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate the user's nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. This armor, combined with taijutsu, allows the Third Raikage to utilize nin-taijutsu. The armor also increases the user's defences, drastically reducing, if not completely negating, damage from incoming attacks. *'Jigokuzuki' (Hell Stab): The Hell Stab is the strongest technique of the Third Raikage, whereby he concentrates a considerable amount of lightning chakra into just the fingertips of a single hand and then performs a thrusting motion, which together allows him to pierce a target in a manner somewhat similar to either the Chidori or Lightning Cutter. The intensity, size, and strength of the technique can be proportionally increased by reducing the number of fingers involved: *'Four-Finger Nukite' (Yonhon Nukite): Strong enough to break through robust defences with relative ease. *'Three-Finger Nukite' (Sanbon Nukite): Effective against even malleable materials like rubber that can usually handle a blow by dissipating its force. The Third can create a shock-wave by swinging his hand, which was powerful enough to send opponents in the immediate area around him flying backwards. *'One-Finger Nukite' (Ippon Nukite): Known as the "strongest spear" (saikyō no hoko), where the concentration of chakra is so great that it extends well beyond the finger in a single point. Key: Base | Lightning Armor Category:Characters Category:Mountain+ Class Characters Category:Multiple Mountain Class Characters Category:Naruto Shippuden